Electronic identification systems are utilized in a number of applications where verification of identity is required, such as facilitating banking transactions and permitting access to restricted areas. Some of these systems merely read coded information magnetically stored on a plastic wallet-sized card, while more sophisticated systems are designed to provide a positive identification by reading an actual physical recognition pattern unique to an individual and comparing the data derived therefrom with previously stored data derived from the same pattern.
Because of the positive identification provided by fingerprints, a number of systems have been developed to scan fingertips with electromechanical means and derive recognition data relative to fingerprints. However, fingerprint identification devices have not attained popularity because of the reluctance on the part of the general public in having a record of their fingerprints permanently stored in a remote and inaccessible file, even though in most cases a code number relating to the fingerprint is stored away rather than the fingerprint itself.
It has been recognized that a palm print is unique, and at least one prior art identification system exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,282 to Altman utilizes this information to provide recognitions data for proper identification.
One problem experienced by some prior art systems is that they attempt to verify identity with a one-to-one comparison of stored and new data, resulting in a high number of identification errors. Such errors can be those in which either a false recognition pattern is verified or a true pattern is rejected.